Harry's Secret Twin
by TwiHardFoeever
Summary: Bella Swan isn't who she says she is... she's Harry's secret twin. What happens when the two twins can't stand to break their twin-bond (ha-ha)? Will bella leave the Cullens to go back to Harry and the Wizarding world? Or vise-versa?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ! **

**Hiya! If you're reading this right now, thanks a bunch! Not a lot of people do. But this is important. I've been meaning to do one for awhile, bit here is my first crossover. It's my first so cut me sole slack, though I always love constructive criticism and ideas to make my story better. **

**P.S. Set after Eclipse (Bella's not a vampire, and she has no daughter!) and during the Order of the Phoenix, about a month before they go back to school (basically when the book starts). Bella was with Harry (hint, hint, they're the Secret Twins) during the book Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, but left for the Goblet of Fire for protection, which Harry insisted on. She was homeschooled by her 'dad' (you'll see!), Charlie, during that time.**

**P.P.S. I know the ages don't match up, but his is fan fiction! Let's pretend they do! Also, notice how wizards just seem to stop aging at different, random times? Let's just say that everyone stops aging at the same time as the end of The Deathly Hallows. One last thing. I've read all the Twilight books and recently seen the movies. But, I'm only-gasp!-in the middle of the fifth Harry Potter book, Order of the Phoenix. I have also only seen the movies awhile ago. So I'm sorry if I don't get all the references exactly correct, sorry. Like I said, it's Fan Fiction. If you're still reading this, thank you so much! Without further ado, Harry's Secret Twin!**

* * *

**Bella's POV **

We were sitting in the Cullens' living room, and Edward was trying to convince me to let him buy me a gift for my upcoming birthday.

If only he knew how much money I actually had.

Sigh. I miss the wizarding world. I haven't been there in almost a year, and I missed my last birthday with my twin. Oh how I miss my twin. Harry.

Oh hi! I know what my cover story is. My name is Isabella Swan. My dad is Charlie, police chief of Forks. My mom is Renée. She got married to minor league, now major league, baseball player Phil. And it goes on. Here's the true story.

My real name is Isabella Potter. I am twin to Harry potter. We are the children who lived.

Against my strong protest, we all know why Harry made me go into hiding. Voldemort was really after _me_. I'm the one with the big scar, but Harry moved to protect me, thus more love, and he got a small scar. My scar is from my wrist to my shoulder.

I am thought to be dead by everyone except for my 'dad', Charlie, Harry, and Professor Dumbledore.

I miss my friends, family, and my fellow classmates. I miss using magic. I only, very rarely, get to practice with Charlie. I miss the school. Most especially, as I've mentioned, I miss Harry. My twin.

Charlie was the guardian Dumbledore put me with after I went into hiding. He teaches me the magic I am missing.

I single tear slips from my eye and I sigh.

"Bella? What's wrong? Bella!" I feel really bad I can't tell Edward about being a wizard. But I'm sworn to secrecy. I brush him off.

"I just... miss Renée."

He stands to hug me. "Bella, it's ok."

If only he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

_If only he knew._

This thought is the thought that haunts me as we drive home.

_If only he knew, if only he knew..._

"What are you thinking about?" asks Edward. This is one of the many times I'm glad Edward can't read my mind. I let my guard down. One of the things I've been training not to do.

"Just sunny Florida and how not dreary it is there at this very minute..." I said, trailing off, listening to the rain pitter-patter on the car's hood.

"I've been thinking," he started, "How about you and I go visit soon?"

"What about your sparkling?" I asked, absent mindedly, almost nervous. There is no Renée...

"Oh, yeah..." he replied, seeming to have forgotten. "Well, maybe you can go, and I'll stay in the shadows watching you..."

"No!" I replied forcefully. "I mean... what if someone sees you? Even if you hide... the volturi... it's always sunny there..." I trailed off, hoping my acting was okay. "I mean, also... my mom is still in that gross newly wed stage so..."

"Okay, okay, I got the message. You've lived with your mother and you want some space. Got it," he replied. I'll take that, okay.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Oh! Were home." I said, surprised.

"See you soon," Edward said.

"Two hours, okay? I don't want Charlie to suspect anything," I said. Actually, during this time, I may get to practice magic.

"Got it, see you soon," he replied.

Then I walked into the house. "Charlie, I'm home!" I called him Charlie in private.

"We have a visitor."

Shoot! I blew my cover.

Actually I didn't.

Our 'visitor', was my twin and brother, Harry Potter.

* * *

**I know, I know, short chapter. I just thought you would like to know a little bit more about what Bella needs to do to protect her secret. I also wanted to end it with Harry coming home, on a dramatic and happy note. Also, please review! Listen, I know you hear this everywhere, but seriously. I read every comment I get, sitting in my room with my laptop smiling and saying things like 'how sweet!' or 'good idea!'. Although this isn't always achieved, which I'm sorry for, I also try to respond to the comments. One thing I know is that I usually, _usually_, look at the reviews before I read other stories, just to give me a general idea. So now, as a sending quote,  
"Please, please, please review!"  
-Julianna (me)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV **

"Harry? Harry? Oh, _Harry_!"

"Bella! Oh, hell, BELLA!"

"You're here! I missed you so much!" I said, hugging him-or more like squeezing.

"Bella, I missed you too."

"Not that I don't like it-believe me, I do-but why are you here?" I asked.

"Bella, I just missed you. And also... I want you to come home."

"Yes! Finally! Muggle school is _awful_."

"I can only imagine. Listen... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you here. I just worry for your safety. He's after both of us, you know."

"I know. It's okay."

"When can you go?"

"ASAP! I just need to pack and... say goodbye to Edward." I said the last part quietly.

"Edward? Who is this Edward?"

"Harry! Relax. Just my vampire boyfriend." Oops. Maybe that was a little upfront.

I guess it was. "VAMPIRE BOYFRIEND!?"

Talk about overreacting. "Oh chillax."

"Chillax? Since when have you used American slang?"

"I just went to muggle school," I said deadly calm.

"Okay, okay, we'll fix that in Britain."

"So... I'll tell Edward then."

"Two questions: he doesn't know? And he's here?"

"Yes and yes."

"I understand the he doesn't know, and I think, since you're leaving, it's okay to tell him. But... _why is he here?_"

"Oh, uh... funny story... he stays with me while I... sleep."

"HE SLEEPS WITH YOU!?"

"Well, he doesn't really sleep."

"Well, _that_ just makes me feel so much better."

"Wanna meet him...?"

"Actually, I wanna _punch_ him."

"C'mon then, but be nice," I pleaded.

"You'll be lucky."

"He has vampire hearing, he can hear you."

"I don't care, EDWARD! Wait, does he suck blood?"

"Animal blood."

"Animal blood," he scoffed.

"Shall we go?"

"I guess," he replied.

So we set of for the twenty seconds it takes to get to my room.

* * *

**So, Harry's back! Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's POV**

Edward... Isabella (ONLY I CAN CALL HER THAT!) never told me, in the owls we sent back and forth, she had a boyfriend...

AND A VAMPIRE ONE!

And one that watches her sleep...

But she never told him... okay, there's a plus. At least she knows how to keep her mouth shut.

But when we enter the room, he's not there.

"Edward!" Isabella calls. "The extra scent is just my... twin's."

Oh, so he didn't know my scent.

He is there in split second. "You have a... twin?!"

"Oh yeah... you uh, noticed?"

"I looked him straight in the eye, gave him a stern look, and shook his hand a little bit to tight.

"Edward, is it?"

"Oh, here we go," Isabella says.

"Yes, Mr...?"

"Harry. You may call me Harry."

"Ok... Harry."

"Listen to me now. If you ever, _ever_ so much as _try_ to hurt my sister, you'll be out of her life faster than you can tell her goodbye. Am I clear on this?"

"Yes Harry."

"Good..." I eyed him suspiciously. He was trying to break into by occlumency shields that I recently established.** (1)**

"Harry," Isabella whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Your British accent is slipping..."

"Muggles are so easily fooled."

"Remember, Edward's not exactly a muggle, now is he? In fact, he is listening to our entire conversation."

"That can be fixed with one word: obliviate."

"Sometimes I really hate you, I hope you know that."

"Yup."

"Um... Bella?" Edward asked.

"Not to be rude, but... care to explain?"

"Get your whole family assembled. Meet you at your house in 20," Isabella told him. He left as I turned to her.

"We need Hermione, Ron, the twins (because it'll be boring otherwise) and Arthur to serve as an obliviater. Clear?"

As she nodded, I handed her the Nimbus 2001, as I got on my Firebolt, and we rushed to the Weasley's.

* * *

**1. Say he did, for the purpose of this story.**

**How'd I do? Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
